transformer_titans_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Starscream (G1)
Starscream (スタースクリーム, Sutāsukrīmu) is the deadliest Decepticon Air Commander and the leader of the Seekers. The self-proclaimed pride of the Cybertron War Academy, he's famous not only for his incredible skill, but also for his limitless (and troublesome) ambition. Starscream believes that he is more suited for command than Decepticon leader Megatron. Thankfully for Megatron, Starscream's mutinous, power-grabbing plots are almost always transparent, and he can never muster up enough patience to complete a grandiose power play. Even on the few times he has taken control of the Decepticons, he quickly loses control of a situation, but is too arrogant to realize when he's in over his head. He never learns from his mistakes, but then again, Megatron doesn't either, seeing as how he's never turned Starscream into scrap pile. Despite his constant failures, Starscream believes it is only a matter of time before he prevails—his destiny is inevitable. Starscream's never give up attitude extends even to the afterlife: unlike most Transformers, he has a mutant, indestructible spark. His life-force cannot be destroyed and can persist even without a body to contain it. However, there is no indication that Starscream (or anybody else) was aware of this fact prior to his destruction. "''Why? That's what they all asked me. Why him... why Starscream? Why, of all the Decepticons, did I decide to revitalize the one whose record of deceit and betrayal is legend? Because I'm an idiot, that's why!" :—Megatron on Starscream, "Total War!". Appearance & Biography :''Voice actor: Chris Latta (English), Hirotaka Suzuoki (Japanese), Jacques Ferrière (French), José Sant'anna (Portuguese), Bernd Simon (German), Mikhail Chernyak (Russian), Claudio de Davide (Italian), Ljubiša Bačić (Serbian), Dick Eriksson (Swedish), Jean-Louis Millette (Canadian French), Carlos Nieto (Latin American) His Earth Alternate mode is usually a modified McDonnell Douglas F-15 Eagle jet. Gallery File:Starscream_TFTGeneration1-Jet.png|Starscream's Earth jet mode. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Decepticons Family *''Super Deformed'' Starscream *''Robot Heroes'' Starscream *''Robots in Disguise'' Starscream *''2007'' Starscream *''Unicron Trilogy'' Starscream *''Animated'' Starscream *''Aligned'' Starscream Neutral *Shockwave *Jetfire Rivals *Jetfire Enemies *Autobots *Megatron *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy Weapons & Abilities Starscream uses the null-rays located on the sides of his arms and a missile launcher hidden in the top left and right sides of his chest. History Shortly before the outbreak of the Autobot-Decepticon war nine million years ago, Starscream was not a warrior, but rather a scientist. He and his colleagues and friends Jetfire and Jetstorm were exploring an unnamed planet—the ancient Earth—when severe atmospheric conditions separated the three friends. Starscream circled the globe looking for Jetfire and Jetstorm, but never found him. Upon his return to Cybertron, Starscream mostly abandoned his scientific pursuits, deciding that a career as a warrior would be much more exciting, and instead enrolled in the Cybertron War Academy, of which he would later profess to be the pride. Starscream rose through the ranks of Megatron's Decepticons until he reached the position of second-in-command, but even this was not enough: Starscream saw Megatron as old and soft, and after five million years of war drained Cybertron of all its energy, Starscream came to believe that the Decepticons would have won the conflict eons beforehand if he had been in charge. Starscream was never afraid to let Megatron know this, but Megatron was always ready with a disparaging comeback, and the constant belief that while Starscream had the ambition, he did not have the ability to lead. Starscream was among Megatron's forces aboard the space cruiser that pursued the Autobots' ship when it departed Cybertron to search for new energy sources on other planets. The Decepticons boarded the Autobot craft, and it subsequently crashed on Earth, entombing its occupants in stasis for four million years. Synopsis Trivia Category:G1 Transformers Category:G1 Males Category:G1 Villains Category:G1 Decepticons Category:G1 Male Decepticons Category:G1 Decepticon Seekers Category:G1 Decepticon leaders Category:G1 Decepticon Dimension Hoppers Category:G1 Decepticon Scientists Category:G1 Deceased Decepticons Category:G1 Decepticon Ghosts Category:Alternate Versions of Starscream